Platooning refers to a case in which a following vehicle travels while following a leading vehicle, and the platooning vehicles transmit and receive various travel information through vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication to control the speeds of the vehicles and the inter-vehicle intervals between the vehicles, allowing the vehicles to travel while maintaining a specific interval.
The disclosure of this section is to provide background of the invention. Applicant notes that this section may contain information available before this application. However, by providing this section, Applicant does not admit that any information contained in this section constitutes prior art.